The Prank
by Blue Torpedo
Summary: Robin, Red Arrow, and Kidflash are tired of superman not paying attention to superboy so of course they prank him!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first story so I hope you like it! I do not own Young Justice. If I did I that would be awesome._

**Mt. Justice**

It was a dark and stormy night in Happy Harbor. Just kidding! It was actually a bright and sunny afternoon. Everyone was in Mt. Justice. Even Roy was there. Curtesy of a certain boy wonder's puppy dog eyes. Yup, if someone saw Robin's puppy dog eyes, their will would crumble in a matter of seconds.

They were all currently training in hand to hand combat. Right now it was Wally vs Robin. And frankly Wally wasn't doing so well. "Ugh!" said Wally as he was knocked to the ground. Robin was currently cackling at his best friends failure.

"Why do I always lose to you," said Wally, "are you cheating, cause if you are then this doesn't count." Robin cackled,"No, Kf I didn't cheat, it's called having skill, which is something you lack."

"I have skill!" Kid flash shouted trying to hide his embarrasment. "You keep telling yourself that Baywatch." Artemis said as she walked into the room. Wally looked indignantly at her.

"Shut it arrow breath." Robin looked at him weirdly. "Really Wally, arrow breath, is that the best you could come up with?" Wally, knowing he would probably never win an argument withe him just said,"Shut it shortie."

Robin looked at him indignantly,"I'm not _Short_! I'm compacted awesomeness!" Wally snorted,"Keep telling yourself that Boy Blunder." Robin being the very mature person he was stuck his tongue out at him.

Roy, who had been watching them the whole time just shook his head at his little brother's antics.

Wally, who decided to let the argument slide said,"I'm hungry!" Robin snorted,"Dude ,your always hungry." "You know I have a high metabolism!" Robin, who was already heading towards the kitchen just waved a hand at Wally and said,"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Wally."

Wally just stuck his tongue out at him and super speeded after his so called best friend.

* * *

Meanwhile In the kitchen Conner was currently glaring at The Man of Steel as said man was talking with Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Batman. Superman, Black Canary and Batman were arguing while Red tornado was observing.

"The boy needs you!" Black canary shouted at Superman. They we're arguing about his lack of hospitality to his clone. "Agreed," replied Batman," he may be a clone but he is still a person. The boy needs his father to be there for him."

"No," the kryptonian jerk face said,"he doesn't need me he needs you and Canary. And I'm not his Father!" he said while leaving.

Black Canary sighed and walked over to Conner. "Don't worry, he'll come around eventually." Conner looked at her sadly. "I doubt it, he doesn't even want to be around me." and with that he walked away.

* * *

While that argument had taken place the three brothers had been at the doorway. They were pretty mad.

"I can't believe Superman!" said Wally. Robin nodded in agreement,"he's being a jerk to Conner. He is so NOT whelmed."

Roy who was seething at Superman. I mean how could be such a jerk. It wasn't Conner's fault that he was his clone. Suddenly he had an idea. A total awesome idea that would get superman to pay for rejecting Conner. A plan that if played right could turn out fantastically. A plan that might get them arrested.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" said Roy.

Slowly the three boys looked at each other and grinned evily. And thus started the plan to get revenge on superman.

**A/N: okay there's the first chapter. Sorry it was so short but hey it is my first story. I'll update as soon as possible. And remember... REVIEW!**


	2. Part 1 of the Operation

"Okay," said Roy as he said the plan,"Do you both know what to do." Wally and Dick nodded. "Well, let's get started." said Dick. And operation get revenge on superman for being a jerk face began (or g.r.o.s.b.j.f. Yeah... They really didn't think about the operation name that much).

The first part of the operation was Dick's responsibility.

First he had to make sure that Bruce did not suspect a thing.

"Hey Bruce." Dick said while walking into is adoptive Father's study. Bruce looked up. "Yes Dick." "Can I sleep over at Roy's house tonight. I promise that I won't have any sugar and that I won't almost burn his apartment down for the second time." Bruce looked at him.

"I don't know Dick I mean last time you were alone with Roy and Wally in Roy's apartment you almost burned it down. And the time before that you got arrested for hacking into government files. And the time before that when you and west got sugar high and destroyed most of Star city. And the time before that"-

"OKAY!" said Dick while throwing his hands up,"So we usually get in trouble, but I promise, we won't get arrested, again... But PLEASE just make an exception for this one time. I mean eleven times the charm, right?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow,"Okay just don't get arrested. If you do I'll make you clean the bat cave with your toothbrush."

Dick nodded and gulped,"Yes sir." he then turned around but before he could walk out Bruce said one more thing to him. "Oh bye the way Dick it isn't the eleventh time, it's the twentieth." and with that Dick walked out.

Bbbbbbbrrrrrreeeeeeaaaaaakkk kkk lllllllliiiiiinnnnnneeeeee...

When it was around midnight Dick (as Robin) Used his ninja Skills to sneak into the Daily Planet. It wasn't that hard for him the security was pretty bad. When he had snuck in he hacked into the building for the blue prints. When he found what he was looking for he used the blue prints to guide him around until he found what he was looking for. Clark Kent's office.

He then hacked into the data base to hack and change a certain reporters story. He then left a little surprise in the office. When he was done he left the building cackling into the night. All the people who heard him felt shivers go down there spine.

Bbbbbbbrrrrrreeeeeeaaaaaakkk kkk lllllllliiiiiinnnnnneeeeee...

**Metropolis the next day.**

"_KENT_!" yelled Clark's boss. Clark came running in. "Yes boss." he replied.

"Kent, would you like to explain this story on superman that you wrote that I did not authorize you to do. I thought I told you to do that story on the mysterious robberies." Clark looked confused. He then took the paper and read it.

**SUPERMAN, OR SUPER JERK!**

**By Clark Kent**

_Superman, is he a hero or a jerk. He refuses to except is son superboy._

_He constantly ignores him and refuses to even look at him. How are_

_we supposed to look up on him if he acts like that..._

And the paper went on and on about how Superman would not except superboy. Clark's eyes were so wide you could've bowled with them. He looked at his boss.

"But boss I didn't-" "Now see here Kent next time let me authorize the story first. Were did you even get the idea that he had a 16 year old son. If he did we would have had a story about it 16 years ago. And why did you write that Superman was a Poop head?" Clark's eyes widened more.

"But-" "No more buts! Now GO!" and Clark walked out.

Clark was very confused. He didn't write that, I mean who writes about themselves like that. And he would never use poop head in the paper.

He saw Lois walk by. "Hi Lois." he said. "Clark I went by your office, you didn't tell me You hated superman that strongly." she then glared at him them walked away. Clark sighed, it's sad when the person you like likes a different version of you. His eyes widened when he processed what she said and ran to is office.

He stopped at the door and just stared. His whole office was painted red and blue. All around on the walls and desks there were superman shields that were crossed out in red paint. And on the wall in the back was a message painted in red.

Except superboy!

He just kept staring.

If he had kept looking he would have seen the piece of paper that said,

"This is only the beginning!"

**A/N: and there is the second** **chapter**.


	3. Part 2 of the Operation

**A/N: I'm so happy that People like my story. **

**Mailbag: to booklover149, Karategurl13, greekfreak101, and TSRowenwood: thank you!**

**To 3v3ry1luvsm3: sure you can!**

**I own nothing!**

The second part of the plan was the part that Wally took care of.

"Hey dad," said Wally,"I'm going to go to Roy's house." Wally's dad looked at him. "Sure Wally just don't get arrested." "DAD! I'm not going to get arrested for the twentieth time in a row."

His dad looked at him,"That's what you said about the tenth time you got arrested." he then noticed the bag that his son was carrying. "What's in the bag Wally." Wally panicked and said,"Umm, sleeping bag?"

His dad looked at him doubtfully.

Wally said,"Look I'm just pr- sleeping over at Roy's, I promise that I won't get arrested."

His father just nodded and walked out of the room still staring at his son. Wally looked away and shivered. He then remembered what he was about to do and grinned evilly.

Time for part 2 of operation g.r.o.s.b.j.f. To start.

**Llllllllllllllllllllllliiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn eeeeeeeeeeeeee**

It was around 8 pm at night in Metropolis. And according to there inside source (Flash, when he heard about what he gave them 20 bucks and bought them the materials for there prank.) Superman was on an of-world mission and won't be back until the midnight.

Wally then snuck into Clark Kent's apartment by sneaking in through the door. Roy had Dick teach them how to pick locks for this kind of situation. Wally then set up all the things around the apartment.

Wally smirked, this was going to be awesome.

He then did the finishing touch. Hide little high tech spy cameras. For future black mail. As long as they were doing a prank on superman they might as well get more than laughs out of this.

Wally wasn't one to let a good opportunity go to waste.

He then went out looking the door behind him and went speeding back to Roy's.

Of course not without going to McDonalds on he way (he was a speedster, he had a high metabolism) and getting about 3 big macs 4 large fries and 2 cokes (he wasn't feeling to hungry at the time).

He was also wondering how Superman would react to seeing their little prank. Oh yeah he couldn't wait to see that.

**Llllllllllllllllllllllliiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn eeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Superman was felling tired when he arrived back at the watch tower. He couldn't wait to get back to his nice peaceful apartment for a goodnight sleep. **(A/N: yeah right.) **

Flash, who was on monitor duty smiled at him. "You heading back home supey?" Superman looked at him tiredly,"Yup, right now I just want a quite, peaceful night so I can sleep." and he walked away.

If Superman hadn't been so distracted his super hearing would have picked up that Flash was laughing at him, but he didn't.

Superman zeta-ed back down to metropolis after changing into his civvies.

He was beat. All he wanted to do was sleep. Of course it seemed like fate hated him. That and two red head and an ebony, but he didn't know that. Yeah it seemed like fate just loved to bite him in the but.

He then walked into the building.

"Hi Clark" said the doorman. "Hi Dave." he said back. "hey," said Dave,"If you see a ginger, with green eyes, freckles, and about 16 years old tell me and bring him to me." Clark looked at him confused,"Sure but might I ask why?" "some guy that looked like that came in looking suspicious and I want to make sure he didn't do any thing." "Ok." and Clark walked away.

Strange thought Clark, that description sounds like Wally, but if it is why would he be here?

He then opened his door when something poorer on him.

"UGH! What the heck! Is this glue?" he said as he inspected he white substance that fell on him. When he stepped farther into the room he triggered another trap that poured feathers, and glitter on him. "okay, _WHAT IS GOING ON_." he ended up looking like a demented glittery chicken.

"Hey Clark I brought that camera you needed... What happened?" said Lois as she walked in.

Clark looked at her, embarrassed beyond believe. "uh, hey Lois, how's it going."

Lois just stared. Then she started laughing hestarically,"HAHAHAHAHAHAHa, Clark this is hilarious." she then took a picture with the camera and walked away still laughing course lets face it. It was very funny.

Clark groaned and banged his head against the wall accidentally breaking it. "oh, _COME ON. CAN'T I GET A BREAK_!"

He then went to the bathroom to try and get all the stuff of.

He scrubbed and scrubbed using a lot of soup to try and wash away the feathers, glitter, glue, and his shame. But no luck. The most it would do was only take of a few feathers and some glitter.

"Ugh, what kind of glue is this?"

**Meanwhile at Roy's apartment**

"Hey Rob, what kind of glue did you give me to use?" asked Wally.

Robin looked at the imaginary screen, held up a bottle of glue and said," Bat glue, the glue that is as tough as batman himself. It's good for pranks, building purposes, crafts, and all your revengy needs. We are not responsible for consequences, deaths, or hilarious situations. If you call now we will give you another bottle of bat glue absolutely free! Including a video of it being used against a reporter! All it will cost is 500$. The number is 123-456-7890 I repeat 123-456-7890. There is a 30$ shipping fee. No refunds. This is bat approved."

**Back to Clark**

Clark walked back out of the shower. Pretty much nothing came out! He then looked in the mirror and screamed a girls scream. (the mirror cracked but could've also been because of how he looked). In the mirror he saw that his hair was red and is skin was blue. The places were he tried to to take the feathers and glitter out were surprisingly still the same color.

So now he looked like a demented, glittery, superman fan chicken. He could not believe it. Who hated him this much! He noticed something scratched into the mirrors while he put his clothes on. It said,"accept superboy!"

Clark groaned and yelled,"YOU KNOW WHAT!" he sighed and muttered,"Im going to go to bed." he didn't realize he was talking to no one.

Of course when he went to bed he only ot about 1 hour of sleep. Someone (cough Wally cough) had set his alarm to go of every five minutes instead of at 6 am. He at 5 am he got fed up at the clock and crushed it with his superstrenght.

Needless to say things at work things did not go well. He got laughed at by his boss and co workers. And kept on falling asleep in the still red and blue office. (You'd think he would have done something about that already.)

And worst of all. Someone had apparantly recorded the whole ordeal of last night and sent it to the entire JLA. Which explained why people didn't ask what happened to him when he showed up at the watchtower later that day. Though they were still laughing all the same.

Flash the most for some reason.

At Cave

The entire team was laughing. Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow had brought the video feed to show to everyone. Superboy was smiling. "This is hilarious!" said Artimis,"So what are you doing next?"

The three brothers smiled at each other evilly,"The third and final part of our plan. The part that will probably get us arrested." said Roy.

They stayed in silence for a minute when,"does anyone want to buy bat glue?

**A/N: And that is the third chapter. Hope you guys liked it. it took awhile for me to do. Remember... REVIEW!**

**-B.T**


	4. AN: and mini story!

**A/N: sorry to say this guys but since school is starting for me and I'm having some trouble thinking up what will happen next I won't be able to update until Saturday or sunday. Please don't hate me! Anyways here is a mini story to keep you occupied.**

"Robin!" said Kf. "What Wally." "I'm bored!"

Robin looked at him, very annoyed. "well here's an idea! Go do something!"

KF looked at robin like he was stupid. "I can't do something when there is nothing to do." Robin took out a bottle from his utility belt and gave it to Wally,"Here is a bottle of bat glue. Knock yourself out. Literally knock yourself out so that you will stop bothering me." and he walked away.

Wally looked at it trying to decide what to do. He then grinned deviously.

The next day

Artemis was waking up. When she got up her pillow came with her. When she tried to pull it of it wouldn't budge.

"_WALLY_!"

**A/N: and there it is. Again so sorry.**

**-B.T.**


	5. Final part of operation

**A/N: and here is the fourth chapter. After this chapter there will be a epilogue.**

This final part Roy is in charge of. This is how his three part plan went.

1. Humiliate him at work.

2. Humiliate him at home

And the final part that is being prepared now.

3. Humiliate him while he is a hero.

Roy did careful planing, you know, to make sure that he, Wally, and Dick didn't get arrested. Though... Even if they did it would've been totally worth it. After all the saying is Revenge is a dish best served cold. They also say the same thing about ice cream, but yeah you get the idea.

He of course didn't have to ask permission to go anywhere like Wally and Dick had cause he was just that awesome. Then again that might have something to do with the fact that he doesn't live will Ollie any mare, but whatever.

Any way he got planning. Now I'm not going to tell you what exactly he did yet, but I will tell you that he got Chesire to help with this. Yeah, not the smartest idea to go crushing on an assassin but hey, you like who you like. He was a legal adult, he could do what he wants. Except, you know, kill someone, but that's a different story.

Well he got Cheshire to pull some strings. Turns out Lex owed her a favor and wasn't allowed to go back on it so he was in the prank to. Let's just say he lent us some kryptonite. (surprisingly Lex didn't mind, probably because it would humiliate superman.)

Oh yeah this was so going to be good!

**Llllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiii iiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeee eeeee!**

Superman was having the worst week ever! First someone changes his story and replaced it. Then someone redecorated his office. And After that someone pranked him at home! He still had some feathers and glitter on him. He was _STILL_ blue and couldn't get the glue off his skin. It was as tough as batman! (and he knew that from experience.)

What was next?

Was he going to go to the bathroom only to discover that he was glued to it? Was he going to wake up only to see some freaky clown? Hair removal in his shampoo? He hated to think of the possibilities.

"_HELP_!" he heard an old lady lady cry.

He flew as fast as he can to the old lady. When he saw her he was confused. She was just standing there looking perfectly fine. "Um.." he said,"Are you okay?" She looked at him,"no" and sprayed something in his eyes.

"Ahhhhh, it _BURNS_!" it really did burn. "What did you spray at me?"

**Meanwhile in the bushes**

The boys were laughing very hard. "I can't believe that you paid an old lady to pepper spray him" said Wally. "It was really easy. It has bits of kryptonite on the pepper spay." they watched as the old lady whacked her cane at superman repeatedly. One of the hits did not go in a good place if you catch my drift.

"I can see the headlines now," said robin while smirking," superman gets beat up by old lady. This is so sweet!" "he so deserved this."

**And back to superman**

"ow, ow, ow, Will You _PLEASE_ stop hitting me." Superman was Getting annoyed by this old lady. He wanted to hit her so badly but alas she was just an old lady.

"You except the poor boy" she kept on saying.

Superman was very close to punching her... WAIT! Backup. Did she say what He thought she said.

He looked up to the sky and yelled,"_FINE, WHO EVER DID THIS WINS. I'LL ACCEPT SUPERBOY_!" people looked at him liked he lost his mind, he didn't care. If talking to superboy is what it was going to take for this torture to end then he was going to do it.

**Back in the bushes**

The boys were doing a happy dance. "Finally! We did it!" Wally cheered. "it's about time" said robin.

The old lady walked to them "You make sure he accepts the poor boy." she was about to turn around but then remembered something."That will be one bottle of bat glue."

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long. The epilogue will be coming up next. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**-B.T.**


End file.
